Axiom
by XxIIchiyo-chanIIxX
Summary: AU Yaoi Kurama moves to a new town where he meets a certain fire yokai and love blossoms! But his new stepfamily isn't copping well with his dissapearences......HxK YYH does not belong to me!
1. The Adoption

Hey pplz! anyway, this was one of my dreams so xp WARINING this story contains YAOI okie? so if you don'yt like don't read! I DON'T OWN YU YU HAKUSHO only Hana and Saya D on with da story!

----------------------------------------------

Kurama looked around the orphanage. Since he was not over 18 yet, he could not live by himself since his mother passed away recently...He didn't have any other family as his mother was an only child and his grandparents are dead.

He then caught glimpse of two women coming towards him. He then noted that they looked very religious. They were also old, very skinny, and very tanned!

"Hello," one of them said. He just stared at them, but soon answering, "Hello."

"Oh, such a lovely boy with good manners!" The other said. 'At least they know I am a male' he thought. Most people mistake Kurama as a girl because of his slim figure.

"Oh, Hana! Let's adopt this one!" Saya said.

"Well, fine," Hana replied. Kurama just smiled warmly. He was going to be adopted on his first day at the orphanage. After everything was done, the three of them walked outside, heading for their 'not so good' car. Saya then broke the silence, "Have you read the bible boy?"

'Bible?' he thought. Being a hanyou he didn't know what a 'bible' was. He heard of it, but his mother never made him read it. "No," he answered.

"NO? Well, you certainly need to start if you're going to be part of this family! In order to be one of us Megami family, you need to learn how to be a proper Catholic!" Hana informed.

"Ah, yes. But first he needs a proper name..." Saya pondered. Hana looked at his record.

"His records say his name is 'Shuichi Minamino'," Hana said.

"But kids call you 'Kurama'. Why?" Saya asked.

"It's a nickname I go by. But my Mother called me Shuichi," Kurama replied.

"Ah, your name sounds like a demon's name!" Saya said. 'If only they knew I was a hanyou' Kurama thought.

"Please, I would like to keep my name, if you will," He pleaded.

"Fine, if you insist," Saya said. Then they drove off to their home. Once they got there, Kurama just looked around his new home. It was made out of cheap wood, but he did like the scenery. He looked around the small village.

"Well, we're here!" Hana said. Then they went inside the house and Hana showed Kurama his room.

"This is your room, and across the hallway is ours. You may not enter our room, unless we give you permission. You will do daily chores and Dinner will begin shortly, understand?" Hana explained.

After he put all his stuff away, he went downstairs to eat dinner. He then saw that the two sisters were looking at him strangely..

"Boy, you will have to learn some manners! We must pray first, but seeing as you already started, we will skip that for now..." Hana said.

After they were finished, he went to go take a shower. He went downstairs and then Hana said, "Will you be a dear and go get milk for us? The market is a block away, near the lake."

"Sure, is a gallon of milk all you need?" Kurama asked.

"Yes."

He then proceeded his way to the market...

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review! give me advice, anything! but, not including flames! Flames will be laughed at so, xp anyways, Hiei will come soon into da story, wait, i thinks its da next chapter that he will meet Kurama xp PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. The meeting

1Hiei walked through the old muddy street. 'Stupid, filthy ningens!' Hiei thought. He didn't even know why he was here. For all he knew, he was running an errand for his twin sister, getting herbs from the ningenkai. His thoughts stopped as he felt like he bumped into someone. He growled.

"Watch where you are going stupid ningen!" he glared at the figure below him. He then stopped glaring as he saw the 'stupid' ningen below him... He was a beautiful creature, with beautiful emerald eyes, beautiful fiery red hair, and with a face to die for!

"Gomen! Gomen!" The creature apologized.

"It's okay..." Hiei smiled. (A/N imagine Hiei actually smiling!)

He then helped the 'angel' up.

"Gomen..." Kurama repeated. He was being lifted from a dirty puddle, his shower now becoming in vain. He then shivered from the cold wind. Hiei pitied the angel and took off his cloak and wrapped it around Kurama.

"May I ask what your name is?" Hiei asked. Kurama just smiled, "Kurama."

"Hiei."

"Thank you, Hiei and I am really sorry for bumping into you," Kurama said.

"It's okay..." Hiei answered.

Kurama then sneezed. "Well, I should be going now, I have to go..." Kurama said. He then was unwrapping the cloak and handing it to Hiei, but he stopped him.

"You need it, it's really cold," Hiei said, "give it back when we meet another day."

Kurama just nodded, but then he suddenly just collapsed! Hiei rushed in and caught the redhead before he hit the ground. Hiei then checked his temperature. It was really hot. 'I guess I better get him somewhere warm. 'Damn, I should have asked him where he lived!' now that he had no where else to go in the ningenkai, he rushed back to Makai to his village where he and his sister lived.

Kurama woke up. He then realized he was in a soft bed, but the atmosphere felt different. He then opened his eyes and saw that he was in a house which he was unfamiliar with. Suddenly, a girl with aqua hair and red ayes came in with steaming hot soup.

"Why, I see that you are awake now!" She said. She then saw the confusion in his eyes.

"My name is Yukina, Hiei's sister," she answered.

'Hiei!' Kurama thought. 'He was that strange boy that I bumped into last night!' "Um...may I ask where I am?" He asked.

"You are in the Makai," She answered.

"M-Makai!"

"Why yes, and I brought this soup for you because you had a 105 fever last night," She said.

"Oh, and do you happen to know where Hiei is?"

"Yes, he is outside polishing his sword," She said.

"So that means that both you and Hiei are"

"Demons," She finished. She then handed him the soup and left the room.

Hiei then entered the room. "Good morning," he said. The redhead just smiled.

"I just wanted to thank you for last night," Kurama said.

"It's fine, but you are a hanyou, aren't you? Half demon and Half human?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I felt your youki last night. But you smell like a ningen. So tell me, what kind of demon are you?"

"I was a yoko, but I was wounded, so I went to the human world and was reborn.." Kurama said.

"A yoko? And your name happens to be Kurama? So aren't you the legendary bandit?"

"Yes, but my human name is Shuichi. I just go with Kurama with my old friends at school..."

Hiei then rubbed the redhead's cheek with his fingers. "You know, you are really beautiful."

Kurama just blushed and leaned into the palm.

Hiei then bent forward and caught the redhead's mouth with his own. the two shared a really long kiss, but then Kurama broke it.

"I can't-I can't do this yet! i barely know you and i"

"I understand," Hiei interrupted. but he was a little dissapointed with the redhead's reaction. Truly, he had love at first sight with this angel, but he guessed that the redhead didn't. he will just have to wait a little longer...

"I am sorry..." Kurama said.

'It's alright," Hiei then walked out of the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How was that? i guess i had a little Hiei OOC lol! but anyways, PLEASE REVIEW! but no flames please!


End file.
